Reunions
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Glorfindel and OC. Erestor's only child was sent away 2000 years ago. What happens when she returns? Will she charm the Balrog Slayer? Will she help when something evil has come to Middle Earth?


Elrond Half-Elven watched as his advisors worked, he himself contemplating the subject that had arisen. Erestor's only daughter had been found. She had been hidden away by her mother, raised in the future by Elrond's own grandson. His grandson had named her Amber, the color of her eyes, the color of her mother's eyes. She was 18 years old when they found her, but in reality, she was little over 2000 years old. Erestor was fidgety. 

"Mellon nin, what is wrong?" He asked Erestor.

"I miss her," He said simply.

Elrond put his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

"She is coming, mellon nin, her adopted siblings are bringing her," Elrond reassured him.

"But...will she know me? What will she call me?" Erestor groaned.

"Do not worry, mellon nin, things WILL work out," Glorfindel said as he sat next to Erestor.

They heard commotion outside in the courtyard. The trio came running out, only to see a raven haired teenage girl twisting Elladan's arm behind his back.

"I told you I could do it," She said proudly, letting him go.

A tall honey blonde young man patted her on the shoulder.

"Amber, you were supposed to play nice," He said, playfully scolding her.

"Wyatt, bite me," She said flipping her raven black hair out of her face.

Erestor went pale. Amber looked at him, recognizing him. She smiled at him, causing him to smile back at her. She looked to Wyatt and he nodded to her. She ran to Erestor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I looked for you for so long, Ada," She whispered to him.

Erestor laid his head on his daughter's head and kissed her hair.

"And I for you, little one," He whispered.

Amber buried her head into her father's shoulder.

"Tell me something, Amber," Wyatt said mischievously.

"What, Wyatt?" She groaned.

"Did you tell your father just how much like him you really are?" Wyatt laughed.

Amber gave Wyatt a death glare. Erestor smiled, wondering what Wyatt meant. Wyatt saw Erestor smiling, happy that he could bring Amber back to him. He saw the two of them together and knew that Amber's life would be much better from then on.

"What did you mean, Wyatt? How like me is she?" Erestor asked, listening to the embarrased squeal that Amber made.

"She's a book worm for one. Sometimes she spends all night in the magic school library just reading," Wyatt replied.

Elrond smiled. Amber was definitely like Erestor. They both loved books and often spent all night just reading.

"Wyatt, where are the others?" Elrond asked, watching Amber and Erestor talking to each other.

"Having trouble getting here. My brother Chris is bringing the others. My mom, my aunts, my cousins, mini-me, and mini-chris...explaination later...(groan)...Amber, Chris was right," Wyatt sighed.

"Right how?" She grinned mischievously.

"That you are a bad influence on me," Wyatt replied.

"Hardly, Wyatt. Try the other way around. You two are as bad as the twins," Amber huffed, "Me a bad influence on you? You are the one that kept shifting between good and evil before you even turned three, Dumb...never mind. He is stubborn, pigheaded, and a royal pain in the ass. A total brick wall."

Erestor smiled at his daughter. He was happy that she had a sense of humor. Some what twisted sense of humor as it was.

* * *

Amber was walking along a pond, looking at the moonlight hitting the water and making it shine. She sighed to herself, _I have finally found my father...yea, me._ She noticed a flash of blonde hair in the pond, but she continued on what she was doing, not letting on that she knew that she was being followed. _Note to self, get on Glorfindel's good side long enough to smack him upside his head for following me._

Glorfindel watched Amber, breathing easier that she didn't notice him. _She is beautiful. So beautiful. The moon...makes her hair shine._ Glorfindel was utterly and completely fascinated by Amber.

_What does he think he's doing? Just sitting there...watching me,_ Amber shuddered, pretending to be cold but in fact she was trembling because of the seemingly childish Balrog Slayer. She was not trembling out of fear, but out of...well, Amber had a HUMUNGOUS crush on him...and the fact that he was following her...and watching her was a big turn on.

_Is she cold? Why do you care? She's just a child, you idiot. No, she's an adult...she grew as a human, but she's still an adult._ Glorfindel was indecisive in his feelings for Amber. Should he care? Should he like her? What about the age gap? He didn't care. Not surprising at all. _I wonder if she's alright. She's shaking like a leaf in the wind._

Amber sat on a bench nearby the pond, wrapping her arms around herself. _Why didn't I bring a coat? God, Amber, you are such a moron. You know that Glorfindel is watching you...and yet you can't stop shaking. What an idiot._ Amber rocked forward and back, hoping the motion would keep her warm. Then she spoke aloud.

"You are such an idiot, Amber...you can't even stop shaking. You don't even know if he even knows that you exist. Why would Glorfindel like someone like you anyway? I mean, you're nothing special. Just a stupid half breed. Not even close to human. Not even close to an Elf. Even Wyatt is afraid of you. One part Elf and one part hybrid. Don't even know if your Ada knows what your mother was. She dies of a broken heart or silver or a death wish...yeah, a death wish. She had a broken heart because she and Ada couldn't be together, so she goes out and gets herself killed because she was dumb enough to..." She choked.

_Her mother was a hybrid?_ Glorfindel was amazed.

"Why would he want a stupid hybrid anyways? Didn't even need to use the wolf or vampire power to bend Elladan's arm back. You're a mutt, Amber. A Slayer, an Elf, a Were-Wolf, and a vampire...half lycan half vampire but stronger than both...add in a dash of slayer...and a smidgen of Elf and you got...well, me. Father was an Elf...who unknowingly had the slayer gene in his blood. Belonged to his mother...but she wasn't called, so it was passed to me. Mother was a hybrid. Half Lycan and half Vampire. Dangerous combination I am," She groaned to herself.

She groaned again when she realized that Glorfindel just heard everything. She looked up into the stars, spotting constellations from her seat. She huffed when she wasn't able to find Orion. _Oh, well, I'll just find him another night._ She shrugged and stood. She looked around before spotting a good spot to draw Glorfindel to her from.

It felt as if time was coming to a slow as Amber stood. _Get ahold of yourself, old man,_ Glorfindel chastised himself, _She's just a girl._ But she wasn't just any girl. She was an Elf. She was a hybrid. And she was a Slayer. That's when he noticed that she was singing...in Elvish.

There are times when you wish

That you were all alone in the world

But then again, no you don't

Just when you thought you found love

It just runs so far away

God, why me

God, why me

Why does love run from me

Why does it hurt so so bad

I can't take anymore tonight

Please...please make it stop

Make the hurt go away

Glorfindel jumped down from his perch in the tree and got closer to her, hoping to hear more. He loved the sound of her beautiful voice. It felt as if she had put a spell on him, like he had to hear more.

Why does life hurt so bad

Why does love hurt so bad

Why does it run away from me

Am I that bad?

Glorfindel could feel the sadness in her words. He wondered what could have hurt her so badly to make her sing so. He felt like he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and let her cry. He wanted to heal her wounds and make her smile. He remembered her beautiful smile.

Should it really hurt so much

When I have done nothing

I just want to be loved

God, why me?

God, why me?

Why can't I love?

Why can't I be loved?

Amber felt him come up behind her. She turned around, making him jump.

"What happened to make you sing so sadly?" He asked.

"The usual. Everybody hates the half-breed. 'Not an Elf!' They cry. 'Not a Lycan' or 'not a vampire'. I'm nothing special," She sniffed.

"I beg to differ, Amber. Hybrids...they are a treasure here. Your mother...she hid it well, I must say. And to hide it from your Ada...She must have thought that he would not love her so..if she would not tell him such a secret," He wiped away her forming tears, "Come with me...and in the morning, I will show you just how much a hybrid is treasured."

He put his cloak around Amber's trembling body, pulling her close to him, his warmth soaking into her body. He walked her back to her room. _If only I could do something to make her truly happy,_ He thought as they stopped at her door.

"Thank you..." She whispered, before standing on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Glorfindel was frozen in place as Amber disappeared into her room. _She...She...She...kissed me...

* * *

_

I hope you like this story. And a warning I might add that when you review this chapter, to keep your insults to yourself. If you can't review something nice, then don't review it at all. 


End file.
